The Shades of the Future
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: LoganxGambito OC. ...¿Qué dices Logan?/ Me preguntaba si alguno de los dos hallará alguien con quien echar raíces/ Quizás la gente como nosotros no está hecha para eso... EXTRACTO DE VICTIMAS, cap 4
1. Chapter 1

**Fic de: **Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de: **Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de X-men no son míos… sino que pertenecen a Marvel y a sus respectivos socios… este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans… sin fines de lucro…

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi/slash… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a…

**Notas de Autor: **Ha pasado prácticamente un año desde el incidente con Gambito, se puede decir que es una secuela de "Parfum" pero que no tiene nada que ver con él, así que no es necesario leerlo.

**Dedicado:** A todos aquellos que disfrutan de esta pareja.

**Nombre: **_**The Shades of the Future**_

**Capítulo: Preludio a la Tormenta**

La brisa vespertina acariciaba sus cabellos. Era un viernes de mayo y la tarde estaba fresca, ni uno de los dos tenía alguna obligación que hacer esa tarde así que habían decidido alejarse un tanto del ajetreo de la mansión y dirigirse a descansar a uno de los jardines más alejados – y favoritos – del cajún.

Logan bostezó mientras posaba sus brazos tras su cabeza, realmente el lugar era tranquilo y el cantar de los lejanos pajarillos le relajaba aún más, se acomodó mejor en el césped donde estaba acostado y volteó su cabeza para encontrarse a Remy durmiendo plácidamente apoyando su espalda en aquel gran árbol que le estaba haciendo sombra. Simplemente sonrió, le encantaban estas tardes así, donde no hacía nada al lado de su amante. Se acercó al cuerpo del cajún y besó sus labios despacio para volver a acomodarse en el césped.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero a lo lejos sintió las pisadas de alguien, una mujer, ya sabía quién era.

"Buenas Tardes, Logan" Habló la persona que le había tomado minutos llegar hasta ellos.

"Tardes, Storm" abrió un ojo para encontrarse a la chica con una cesta entre sus manos. Sonrió, su olfato no había fallado "¿Comida?"

"Sí, pensé que no irían a la mansión hasta bien tarde, así que vine a traerles algo de comer" Extendió un pequeño chal para ella sentarse y sacó otro de la cesta – que haría de mantel – y cubrió a Remy con él, ya que seguía durmiendo. "Además, Jean y Scott han empezado a discutir de nuevo, pero esta vez se le han unido todas las parejas de la escuela"

"¿Parejas?" Aparte de los involucrados quiénes más estaban juntos, Rogue y Bobby no contaban, pues hace unas cuantas semanas habían terminado y parecía ser definitivo.

"Ya sabes, Peter y Kitty, Kurt y Daisy la niña que mira a través de las paredes y unas cuantas parejas más. Es increíble que no te des cuenta"

"Es que he estado ocupado" dijo mirando a Remy que daba muestras de empezar a despertar.

"Bueno... Están todos tan exaltados adentro"

"C'est toute une bataille" Dijo Remy abriendo los ojos.

"Exacto" le ofreció una cerveza a Logan, quien aceptó encantado.

"Y decidiste salir a vernos" Aceptó el plato con la rebanada de pie que le tendía su hermanita. "Mercy 'Ro"

"Así que nos utilizas"

"No, es solo que con los trámites de la escuela me tiene tan ocupada que no sé nada de ustedes, así que con el problema presente en la mansión decidí traerles algo de comer y charlar" Miró directamente al mayor "Y no, no es una excusa, bien pude haber ido a pasar tiempo productivo con mis plantas"

"Yo no dije nada"

"Y ¿Por qué están discutiendo?" Preguntó acomodándose en el chal.

"Ha de ser por las salidas nocturnas que tiene _nuestro_ amigo" dos pares de ojos le miraron directamente "No es tan discreto como cree ser"

"¿Salidas Nocturnas?"

"Con razón Jean estaba tan enojada"

"Oye, olvidaste la mostaza" Habló Wolverine buscando el frasco en la cesta, pero se vio interrumpido al recibir una patada de parte de su amante. "Auch!"

"Je le Sens"

"No te preocupes, he venido preparada. A todo esto, cómo va tu pierna?"

"Bon..."

Así pasaron la tarde, conversando de todo y de nada, riéndose a veces de algunas anécdotas que contaban. Cuando llegaron a la mansión – pasada la media noche – se notaba la tensión en el ambiente, todos – excepto ellos – habían sido partícipes de la discusión y la sala de la Mansión estaba hecha un asco.

"Mon dieu"

"Esto sí que fue una guerra"

"Yo no pienso limpiar esto, esos dos ya me van a escuchar"

Había pasado una semana desde el _incidente_, para la única pareja no involucrada era bastante divertido dar clases donde los hombres se sentaban en un extremo y las mujeres en el otro; donde las pocas parejas que no habían discutido buscaban momentos donde nadie les veía para hacerse cariño, ya que si los veían los demás serían tratados como traidores. Por otro lado, para Tormenta todo esto era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Se besaban con lentitud disfrutando de cada momento, de cada sensación, de cada aliento. Esa tarde habían llamado de New Orleans y solicitaban a Gambito urgentemente. Así que ahí estaban despidiéndose, como siempre.

"Debo levantarme" Dijo mientras Logan se entretenía en su pecho.

"Aún es temprano"

"Mm no, se hace tarde"

"Pero Remy..." Tomó una de las manos del cajún y la posó en su entre pierna, donde se notaba que estaba listo para una siguiente ronda. Sonrió

"Remy puede encargarse de eso" Así como estaban comenzó a realizar con camino de besos hasta llegar a su miembro, el cual pasó de largo y se dedicó besar otras zonas. Los suspiros de Logan se hacían cada vez más fuertes, el ojirrojo tomó el miembro de su amante y comenzó a dar pequeñas lamidas para luego dar una a todo lo largo logrando un estremecimiento de parte del de arriba, quien agradecía la bendita lengua y boca de su pareja que le hacía ir al cielo y bajar al infierno con un solo roce. Pronto Gambito comenzó a bombear el miembro acercando y levantando la cadera de Logan.

"Ah... Remy...!" gemía una y otra vez "Es-espera... me vengo..." pero Gambito sólo aumentó la velocidad y la fricción de su lengua. Con un gemido ronco, Logan terminó en su boca. El mayor se hizo a un lado para dejar que Gambito se acomodara. Cuando giró su rostro se encontró con su compañero mirándole, no pudo evitar el impulso de besarle. Luego de un rato con un rápido beso en los labios, el cajún se dirigió al baño para tomar una corta ducha.

Por su lado Logan se encontraba sentado en la cama disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que le embargaban cada vez después de estar con su _Franchute_. Realmente él no entendía como Remy podía dejarle ir con tan poca resistencia, en cambio él podría amarrarlo a la cama para que nunca se apartara de su lado – y claro, tenerlo a su merced también -.

Al bajar del avión aspiró hondo el aroma a New Orleans tan característico. A su encuentro estaba Liz, una nueva integrante del gremio, pero el que sea nueva no los distraiga, pues tenía bastante experiencia.

"Bon Voyage?"

"Oui" respondió con una sonrisa amable.

"Nos dirigiremos al centro del Gremio"

"_Es decir mi casa" _pensó, aquella casa que él había comprado para establecerse con Bella cuando se casaran, para formar una familia, echar raíces, eso hacía mucho tiempo atrás, cuando él recién era un adulto. Miró el traslúcido reflejo que le daba el vidrio y se sorprendió de verse... _viejo_.

"Bienvenu" le saludó su ex esposa y sin más le puso al tanto del caso que les traía tantos dolores de cabeza.

Sucedía que un padre – que era mutante – estaba en busca de su hija – que debía estar por desarrollar sus poderes – y matarla. Lo peor de todo es que estaba atacando en secreto, tanto como ellos mismos actuaban, sólo había sido una casualidad que se hubiesen enterado, pero en cuanto conectaron las ideas supieron que este era un trabajo para su líder – luego de algunas operaciones que acabaron en fracaso -.

Remy suspiró, tratar con un mutante era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, así que pensó que podría solo con este enemigo de turno y salvar a la pequeña que estaba involucrada... ¿cierto?

CONTINUARÁ

---

Pobre Remy, no eres tan viejo tienes solo 26 añitos o.o....

Espero que les haya gustado, pronto el segundo capítulo.

INICIADO: Viernes 22 de Mayo del 2009, 17.53

FINALIZADO: Sábado 23 de Mayo del 2009, 0.05


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de X-men no son míos… sino que pertenecen a Marvel y a sus respectivos socios… este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans… sin fines de lucro…

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi/slash… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a…

**Notas de Autor:** Ha pasado prácticamente un año desde el incidente con Gambito, se puede decir que es una secuela de "Parfum" pero que no tiene nada que ver con él, así que no es necesario leerlo. El tiempo transcurre unos cuatro años después que dejaran a Remy en la antártica.

**Dedicado:** A todos aquellos que disfrutan de esta pareja.

**Nombre: **_**The Shades of the Future**_

Capítulo: Sombras de Odio y Dolor

"Cómo están las cosas por allá" Preguntó Ro a través del teléfono.

"Bon" Sonrió Remy, él había cumplido su parte de llamar a la mansión y avisar que estaba bien – y agregando un "te quiero" a las dos personas que más le importaba de la escuela -.

"¿No necesitarás ayuda?" La voz de su hermana sonaba preocupada, su sonrisa agrandó, su 'Ro siempre tan preocupada por él.

"Si Remy la necesitase, los llamará" escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea "je serai bien, Stormy"

"Entonces yo le daré el mensaje a Logan, cuídate y no me digas así"

"Ustedes igual"

Cuando colgó su sonrisa aún adornaba su rostro, pero un tanto triste. Suspiró, algo le daba mal espina, algo le decía que esto no iba a ir muy bien. Llegó a la rápida conclusión que si algo comenzaba a ir mal llamaría de inmediato a Logan y a Ororo, ya había tenido la mala experiencia de callarse cuando estaba en un problema y el final había sido horrible - al menos para él -, cinco meses prácticamente inmóvil había sido toda una tortura.

Salió de la habitación que hacía de oficina y se encontró con Liz, Bella y su cuñada conversando de Dios sepa qué.

"Tout Bien?" le preguntó su ex-esposa

"Oui" se sentó a su lado.

"¿Cuál es nuestro plan de ataque?" Habló la nueva integrante.

"Nôtre? Non, cherié, iré solo"

"No dejaremos que vallas solo para que te pase algo y luego ese que tienes de novio venga y nos corte a todos en pedacitos por no haberte cuidado bien" argumentó su cuñada mientras bebía de su vaso de vino.

"Así que yo iré contigo, cherié" Remy iba a refutar, pero aquella mirada en Bella dejaba muy claro que no habría argumento que le hiciera cambiar de opción.

"Pero no te involucrarás"

"¡Claro que no! Sólo te acompañaré para cuidarte y si pasa algo..."

"Llamarás a la mansión y pedirás que su príncipe azul venga y lo rescate de las garras de quién-sabe-qué o quién" terminó Mercy. Las tres rieron, logrando sacar una sonrisa del cajún.

Estuvieron parte de la noche viendo algunos detalles de este mutante, Remy se preguntaba cómo era posible que no lo hubiese detectado Cerebro – ni a él ni a su hija -. Cómo lo descubrieron también le fue revelado esa noche a nuestro Cajún, había sido tan simple como que Liz había ido de compras a una dulcería y un caballero preguntó por una niña que sería su hija "Había escapado de casa, según él" había escuchado, y esa misma noche mientras hacían un _trabajito_ habían sido atrapados en una profunda oscuridad donde escuchaban una voz exigiendo a la niña, cuando fueron _liberados_ tres policías y un civil yacían muertos cerca de ellos. "Escapamos antes que llegaran refuerzos... ni modo de decirle que mientras intentábamos obtener algunos datos – en la oficina de adopción – alguien vino y mató a esos hombres dejándonos incapacitados para hacer algo"

Cuando Remy se fue a su cuarto, se desvistió y se cubrió con las tapas. Intentó dormirse, pero había algo que le molestaba del relato de las mujeres "Atrapados en una absoluta oscuridad" eso habían dicho, qué clase de mutante podría dejarte en la completa oscuridad? Él no lo sabía, ni reconocía ese poder – y él se había encontrado con varios tipos de Mutantes -. Dio media vuelta y realizó donde se encontraba. Sonrió, era aquella cama, la única testigo de la primera vez que había sido él quien tomara a Logan.

Ocurrió unos meses después que el canadiense le pidiese estar sólo con él y nadie más.

_Estuvieron una semana juntos antes que a Wolvie le llamaran desde el norte solicitando su ayuda en alguna caza, por su lado volvió a la mansión a pasar tiempo de calidad con su hermana, estando allá a él le solicitaron en el gremio, parecía ser que alguien estaba atentando contra éste. Pensó estar una semana en New Orleans antes de volver, pero la semana pasó, luego otra y otra. Cuando estaba a unos días de cumplirse el mes sucedió. _

_Recuerda que esa noche estaba muy agotado, tanto físicamente como psicológica, el estrés de ser el líder y de aún no terminar con todos aquellos que se habían metido con sus amigos, había que dejar claro que quien se metía con el gremio, la pagaba muy caro. Se acostó con un naipe bajo su almohada – últimamente había recibido bastantes ataques mientras descansaba – y en cuanto cerró los ojos se durmió profundamente. Pasaron unas horas antes que sintiera un ruido cerca de su ventana, en cuanto escuchó unos pasos cerca de su cama, empezó a cargar el naipe escondido, inesperado fue que su visita se subiera de un salto a su cama dejándolo prisionero, así que con la misma velocidad sacó el naipe y lo colocó junto al cuello de su captor._

"_¿Logan?" Preguntó cuando logró distinguir el rostro que la poca luz del naipe le otorgaba._

"_Hey, kid," Remy desintegró el naipe cargado y acercó su rostro para besar a su visitante. "Me extrañabas, parece" Ambos sonrieron, antes de volver a besarse sintieron unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación_

"es-tu bien_, Remy? Escuchamos ruidos"_

"_Oui, Cherié, ve a dormir" _

"_¿Quién era?" Preguntó Logan, después de unos minutos._

"_Nadie importante" Remy tomó asiento en la cama "¿Qué haces acá?"_

"_Paseaba por la ciudad y encontré tu rastro..." Fue la simple respuesta, el otro le miró tratando de decirle que no le creía, pero en ese momento cayó en cuenta de las marcas oscuras que rodeaban los ojos de su amante. "Estás cansado, chico, será mejor que me valla"_

"_Puedes quedarte... si quieres" Habló despacio, le encantaba sentir la paz que emanaba el otro hombre, después de casi un mes que su empatía sólo captase sentimientos de odio y aversión, era gratificante sentir el cariño y la paz de Logan. El mayor se acercó a él – después de sacarse un poco de ropa y ponerse cómodo – y lo abrazó cuando ambos estaban recostados en la cama, no pasó ni un segundo antes que Remy se quedara dormido entre los brazos de Logan. _

_Los golpes en la puerta fueron lo que los despertó esa mañana – más a él que a Logan quien estaba despierto hace rato –._

"_¿Estarás en la ciudad en la noche?" Le preguntó con un brillo diferente en sus ojos, él sabía que significaba ese brillo._

"_Claro..."_

_La reunión se llevó a cabo y pronto partirían a buscar a los últimos del grupo que atentó contra el gremio. Supuestamente se estaban quedando en una bodega abandonada cerca del río. _

_Al llegar todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para su gusto, tarde se dieron cuenta que habían caído en una trampa, algunos alcanzaron a escapar, de hecho sólo Bella y él quedaron dentro de la bodega, rodeados. No recuerda que pasó luego, cómo es que cuando "despertó" estaba amarrado – sin poder liberarse gracias a una amenaza "Ocupa tus poderes, mutante, y todos estarán muertos" - y a punto de ser asesinado junto a su ex esposa, recuerda que sintió unos ruidos a su lado y encontró a aquellos que los habían acompañado apresados por ¿hombres? Eso creía que eran._

"_¿Quién será primero?" Habló alguien tras de él "La mujer, el mutante o sus _amiguitos_" Rió, recordaba su risa, al igual que los gritos de sus compañeros al ser apretados por sus captores. _

_Un ruido desde arriba, como lata cediendo bajo una feroces garras, sonrió, vio una sombra caer desde el techo – su Logan siempre oportuno y con las mejores entradas – y con sus garras destrozó a tres de los captores, causando suficiente caos para que él ocupase sus poderes y liberarse junto a Bella. De sus pantalones sacó su bastón y unos cuantos naipes, entre ambos lograron derrotar a los enemigos – de los cuales sólo el jefe era humano -._

"Algún día me dirás dónde guardas tu bastón, chico"

"_Me alegra volver a verte" Ambos se quedaron mirando, diciéndose con los ojos todo lo que no se podían decir con palabras._

"Qui il est_, Remy?"_

"_Un amigo, Bella" Ella le miró, ayudó a sus compañeros a reponerse – igual Gambit -. _

"_Cualquier amigo de Remy, es bienvenido" Habló su cuñada. Logan sólo retrajo sus garras._

_Lo siguiente que recordaba Gambito era los labios de su amante presionar los suyos, estaban en su cuarto, la ropa se había ido hace algún tiempo y él estaba sobre Logan, acariciándole. Gracias a su _Encanto_ había logrado convencer de ser él quien lo tomara ahora._

_Había sido lento, tortuoso, placentero; pero sobre todo, había sido con amor- y había logrado que Logan gimiera para y por él, además de un gran orgasmo por parte de ambos -._

Despertó de un placentero sueño, aún era temprano. Se Levantó y fue a comer algo, esa noche le tocaría algo de acción, según lo que sus compañeros habían averiguado es que este mutante debía descansar al menos cinco días tras cada ataque, y suponían que este sería en uno de los dos orfanatos que había en la ciudad, él había apuntado al de Saint West, puro instinto y si en estos 5 años de estar con el canadiense había aprendido algo era hacerle caso a sus instintos – igual iría un grupo a supervisar el otro orfanato, sólo por si acaso -.

El día dio paso a la noche tras una serie de recuerdos que invadieron la mente de Remy, como la vez que Bella se enteró de su _noviazgo_ con Logan, sonrió, había sido la mañana siguiente, al parecer el mayor estaba celoso de su ex, así que en cuanto sintió los pasos lejanos de ella, comenzó a besarlo, despertándolo – en todo sentido -, para cuando la mujer abrió la puerta él ya se había perdido en las sensaciones que le provocaba el canadiense encima de él.

Decir que estuvo un tiempo enojado con Logan por eso, es decir poco, pero con el tiempo lo dejó pasar, además a sus compañeros poco o nada le importaba – así se lo hicieron ver la siguiente vez que fue -, todo lo contrario, las mujeres estaban encantadas de tener algo con qué molestar a su líder.

El reloj sonó, era hora de partir. Tomando dos barajas de naipes y guardando su bastón en su pantalón – lugar que todavía Logan no sabía dónde -.

Llegaron hasta el lugar y esperaron por el mutante. Pasaron los minutos, pronto en la lejanía vieron al Hombre que Bella identificó, éste les miró a ambos y les sonrió, en poco segundos los dos estaban cubiertos de una absoluta oscuridad.

¿Qué era esto? No lograba ver nada "Merde" dijo o ¿pensó? No escuchó el sonido de voz, sólo en su cabeza, pero él lo había dicho, de eso estaba segu... Su hilo de pensamientos fue cortado cuando una oleada de emociones atravesó su cuerpo como mil agujas calientes, una y otra y otra vez.

Odio y dolor era todo lo que sentía...

--

"Kid" la verdad es que me gusta más que niño... así que por eso en inglés... y todas las variaciones de kid que tiene Logan XDD

Espero les haya gustado... iba a subir el sábado en la noche, pero me di cuenta que no tenía internet XDD so lo subo ahora, espero que la próxima semana sea puntual y suba a más tardar el domingo.

Sean felices y reviews que son mi alimento.

Nos vemos!

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

¿Review? Por fis o.o

INICIADO: Sábado 30 de Mayo del 2009, 13.44

FINALIZADO: Sábado 30 de Mayo del 2009, 23.08


	3. Chapter 3

**Fic de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de X-men no son míos… sino que pertenecen a Marvel y a sus respectivos socios… este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans… sin fines de lucro…

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi/slash… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a…

**Notas de Autor:** Ha pasado prácticamente un año desde el incidente con Gambito, se puede decir que es una secuela de "Parfum" pero que no tiene nada que ver con él, así que no es necesario leerlo. El tiempo transcurre unos cuatro años después que dejaran a Remy en la antártica.

**Dedicado:** A todos aquellos que disfrutan de esta pareja.

**Nombre: **_**The Shades of the Future**_

**Capítulo: 3 Helena**

Si había algo que Scott odiaba cuando Remy salía, eso era definitivamente, tener que contestar el teléfono, debido a los mensajitos de amor que mandaba el cajún a su pareja.

Esa mañana, para su disgusto, Jean y Ororo habían salido con los jóvenes al centro de la ciudad dejándole la tarea de administrar la oficina. Terminó de arreglar los papeles pendientes y horarios referentes a la Sala de Peligro, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

"Escuela para Jóvenes Talentos de Xavier, habla Scott Summers, puedo ayudarle?"

"Oui... estará... hum... Logan?" El acento no le pasó desapercibido. Mercy, por su lado, maldecía su suerte al tener que ella dar aviso a la fiera pareja de su cuñado.

Logan estaba en la Sala de Peligro cuando Cyke le solicitó en la oficina, al principio no muy animado, pero cuando el otro mencionó el acento voló al teléfono.

"Logan" se escuchó por el auricular.

"Hum... sí... verás..."

Según lo que le dijo Mercy, Remy había ido en busca de un loco mutante que estaba atacando – en secreto – hogares infantiles y que habían surgidos algunos... problemas. La palabra problemas y la mención de Remy, bastó para que Logan tomara un par de prendas y partiera inmediatamente en su búsqueda... En menos de lo que canta un gallo, Lobezno llegó a New Orleans.

Percibió su aroma cerca entre las calles de un parque, siguió el rastro hasta la intersección de Saint John con Marie y de ahí derecho hasta el océano. Logan se encontraba siendo seguido por una mal herida Bella – quien a pesar de haber eludido el ataque, no salió indemne - y por quien había llamado por fono.

El sol ya se estaba escondiendo cuando la esencia de cigarrillo y vainilla impregnó por completo la nariz del canadiense.

Qué era esto. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido... cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar... Abrió los ojos esperando encontrar una respuesta a esto, pero lo único que encontró fue una completa oscuridad "Rare" pensó. Se pasó una mano por el rostro a ver si así podía enfocar algo más, aunque fuese una silueta, pero no. Como un flash le llegaron las imágenes de la pelea de... ¿Anoche? ¿Fue anoche, hace un par de días, horas? Tenía que salir de ahí, de esa oscuridad antes que esos ataques comenzaran de nuevo...

¿Dónde estaba? Lo olía, lo sentía cerca, sus sentidos nunca se equivocaban, debería estar ahí, cerca suyo, eso le decían... pero... pero ¡No estaba! ¿Por qué no estaba? Se volteó enfurecido hacia Belladonna, le agarró de los hombros y con sus ojos brillando peligrosamente "Qué fue lo que les atacó? Debería estar aquí, por qué no lo veo!"

"Yo... yo..." Había sido pocas veces que Bella había sentido miedo, y esta vez, podía fácilmente contar como una de esas pocas.

El olor del miedo, ese aroma tan característico, miedo y dolor mezclados con la esencia de Remy. Su mente pensaba lo peor "No, no, Logan, deja de imaginarte eso"

Como un latigazo el dolor del cajún inundó su cuerpo y su mente. "Logan!" No, no era telepatía, era aquel lazo que les unía a ambos. Gambito le llamaba, sabía que él se encontraba ahí, si otra hubiese sido la situación estaría conmovido. Otra vez ese dolor... qué... a la derecha... no... a la izquierda... si por ahí. Cerca del basurero.

Por favor, que alguien lo detenga... ya no soportaba más dolor; sus barreras había cedido en el primer ataque, así que todo ese dolor, todo ese odio que le invadían le atravesaban como mil agujas.

Logan sentía todo lo que su amante sentía, tenía que encontrarlo ¡YA!

"¡Ahí!" Gritó la rubia, indicando la sombra que provocaba el basurero. Se acercó corriendo, seguido por los otros.

"¿Donde?" Bella se agachó e indicó la sombra. Logan intentó traspasarla, pero esta actuó como campo de fuerza, su mano rebotó contra la oscuridad dándola una pequeña descarga.

"Remy" susurró, sentía su dolor. Dos segundos bastaron para que se le ocurriera una idea y para que él sacara sus garras y con mucho cuidado intentó romperlo, como si de una bolsa se tratara... y resultó.

Logan estaba al lado de Remy, quien yacía en la cama durmiendo; llevaba toda la tarde sin reaccionar, pero era comprensible, después de haberlo encontrado como lo hicieron.

"Hmm" Logan tomó atención a quien estaba despertando.

"Hey, Gumbo..." le saludó cuando esos ojos rojos le miraron.

"Logan...?" le respondió éste, tratando de acomodarse en la cama, siendo detenido por su pareja quien se acercó más a él, para posar los labios sobre él. Se miraron a los ojos largo rato antes que cualquiera de los dos dijese algo. Cuando los ojos de Remy comenzaron a cerrarse solos, se acomodó sobre su pecho, escuchando los pausados latidos de Lobezno, después de la – prácticamente – tortura emocional que había vivido, sentir las emociones tan tranquilas de Logan, eran como una canción de cuna para él.

"Encontré la Ficha de la hija del lunático" había entrado a la sala Mercy con un papel en la mano. La pareja luego de pasar un día retozando en la habitación, habían vuelto al mundo para terminar con esta misión. "Su nombre es Helena y se encuentra viviendo en el orfanato de Saint Luis. Tiene diez años y fue abandonada por su madre a los cinco años en el hospital del mismo nombre. Últimamente le han administrado medicamentos por comportamientos... extraños" Ambos Mutantes le quedaron mirando, antes que ella extendiera el papel e hincara los hombros "Eso dice acá" Cuando Remy tuvo la foto de la chica quedó un tanto impactado, la chica tenía rasgos muy parecidos al hombre que se hallaba a su lado leyendo con más cuidado la ficha de la niña – para comprobarlo había cambiado la mirada de Logan a la foto un par de veces -.

Helena se veía una niña seria – demasiado para el gusto del cajún -, de cabello negro y tes muy pálida, dejando ver claramente las ojeras bajo esos bellos ojos azules – muy parecidos a los de Logan -.

"Cher? Seguro que nunca has tenido un hijo?" Le preguntó con un tono en broma, pero que dejaba claro que era serio. Cuando Logan observó la foto, se dio cuenta a qué se refería Remy.

"Seguro, muy seguro, al menos desde que tengo memoria" Remy le miró serio, bien, no podía culparlo si antes de conocerlo había tenido hijos, quizá Helena podía ser su nieta... o bisnieta... o tataranieta, de repente sintió unas ganas muy fuerte de besar a su pareja.

"Je t'aime"

"Y yo a ti, Gumbo" dijo con una sonrisa cuando vio el gesto de disgusto de Remy al llamarlo así.

"Bien, Loby, vamos con Bella para ver qué hacemos" Su sonrisa se esfumó, cuando lo escuchó llamarlo así.

Dos días pasaron revisando los planes para ver cómo protegerían a la niña del padre que sin razón aceptable, trataba de exterminarla. Llevaban cuatro días, y debían actuar esa noche o el caballero tendría los cinco días que necesita para recobrarse.

El día dio paso a la noche y ahí se encontraban todos los involucrados en la protección de la pequeña mutante. Remy y Bella habían asistido la tarde anterior para reconocer el lugar, se hicieron pasar por padres en busca de un niño para adoptar, dieron cuenta que algunos lugares habían cambiado y otros más habían sido agregados, cuando Remy preguntó por la niña que a lo lejos se encontraba sola tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de pegarle al que les guiaba, pues dejaba mucho que desear el cómo se había expresado de ella.

La operación era tan fácil como sacarla de ese lugar, esconderla en algún lugar protegido y luego cambiar algunos datos en el registro para que sea llevada a la escuela de Charles.

El reloj marcó las dos de la mañana, a esas horas ya estaban todos durmiendo y solo quedaban algunos guardias de seguridad – que eran prácticamente acianos -. Sería Remy quien sacaría a Helena de la habitación a quien se le uniría Logan después, mientras los otros dos estarían atentos a cualquier cosa.

La habitación de Helena se encontraba en el ala este del orfanato, tercer piso, en una habitación central, sin ventanas y que – para molestia de ambos mutantes – eran tratados los niños con algún tipo de daño neuronal/psicológico. Para que Remy llegara a este lugar debía entrar por la ventana del pasillo del segundo piso y subir por las escaleras que se encontraban al otro extremo de éste.

Cuando el cajún estaba entrando al edificio, sintieron una explosión al otro lado del establecimiento.

"Mierda" expresaron casi todos los involucrados.

El ladrón se apresuró en ir por ella, cuando una explosión mucho más grande se hizo presente muy cerca de donde ellos estaban.

El caos se hizo presente.

Logan sacó sus garras dispuesto a terminar con aquel loco que estaba provocando explosiones sin tener noción sobre todos aquellos niños que estaba matando.

El miedo estaba presente en todas esas caras infantiles que salían de sus alcobas, no era necesario ser empata para sentirlo.

Tomó el comunicador y les habló para que le escuchasen "Bella, Mercy, todos ayuden a los niños a salir"

"En eso estamos, Remy" habló Liz, de fondo el grito de los niños.

Apresuró su paso, muchos le quedaron mirando preguntándole qué harían ahora, les ordenó a todos que sacaran a los demás de sus cuartos y que se alejaran del fuego – la única escalera del lugar había sido destruida con la segunda explosión -. Golpeó la puerta con fuerza gritando el nombre de la niña y haciendo lo mismo con todas las puerta que no habrían, la pateó, logrando que esta cayera al suelo, pero lo que no se esperaba era que una especie de bola negra le golpeara en el costado.

"Merde" expresó cuando se recogió por el dolor.

Logan estaba afuera combatiendo al padre de Helena quien ya se había mostrado, al parecer se había recuperado mucho más rápido que las otras veces. Una sombra le amarró las piernas.

"¿Y crees que esto me va a detener?" Usando una de sus garras, al igual que cuando liberó a Remy. Le escuchó por la derecha y se lanzó contra él para terminar con todo este jaleo. "Argh!" se quejó cuando una sombra le atrapó por el pecho y le lanzó una descarga eléctrica.

Cuando Gambito pudo adentrarse en la habitación de Helena, esta estaba completamente oscura, así que cargando uno de sus naipes hizo un poco de luz para no chocar con los pocos muebles que tenía.

"Helena, sé que estás acá, petite" escuchó un ruido a su espalda "Nous allons, petite, sólo quiero sacarte" unos ojos completamente negros le miraron al fondo.

"¡Señor, el fuego se acerca!" gritó uno de los niños.

"Vamos, Helena, es sólo salir y después puedes irte a donde quieras... yo sé que no quieres estar acá" De fondo el grito de los niños apuraba a Remy

"Donde yo quiera" se escuchó la suave voz de la niña.

"Oui, petite" entonces una mano agarró la suya a la vez que la habitación se aclaraba, al parecer la niña había desarrollado ya sus poderes – que parecían ser iguales a los de su padre -. Cuando salió el fuego estaba a unos diez metros de él y todos los niños estaban arrinconados al final del pasillo, le pidió a Helena que se fuera con los otros, pero ella no se movió. El fuego avanzaba con rapidez, no podía lanzar a los niños desde el tercer piso, estaban a casi diez metros de altura. Tomó el comunicador entre sus manos y habló "Mercy, los del segundo piso, ¿están fuera?"

"Segundo piso vacío, Remy"

"Bien" Retrocedió un par de pasos y lanzó cinco naipes a un par de metros, cuando explotaron el suelo cedió quedando en un estilo de rampa, Gambito apremió a los niños para que bajaran por ahí, abajo le esperaban los del gremio. Él fue el ultimo en bajar con Helena. "¿Dónde está Logan?" Le indicaron la parte de adelante del Orfanto y el cajún salió velozmente en su ayuda.

Los niños fueron guiados al patio donde estaban los demás, por su lado Helena siguió a paso lento al adulto de ojos rojos.

Logan estaba en suelo jadeante, desde el primer ataque "eléctrico" el padre no había dejado de dar ataques parecidos, bien al menos ya sabía que controlaba las sombras y que con ellas mandaba descargas eléctricas, y que estas eran tan delgadas – las sombras – que era fácil de cortar con sus garras. Además lograba dañarlo cuando el hombre ocupaba su propia sombra para atacarlo. Una sombra le agarró el pie y lo elevó por los cielos, él logró cortarla antes que le secundara el otro tipo de ataque. Cayó de espaldas en el suelo, se levantó y vio la sombra del tipo acercarse rápidamente a él, pero unos naipes se incrustaron en ella y pronto explotaron. El padre de Helena cayó al suelo, lleno de heridas.

"Estás bien, cher?" Preguntó Gambito cuando llegó a su lado.

"Sí... ¿Cómo están todos?" El otro negó.

"No pudieron salir todos," recordó alguno de los pequeños cuerpos en sus habitaciones "pero la gran mayoría está bien"

Helena miraba todo desde la entrada del orfanato, había observado al hombre que tiraba naipes ayudar al que sería su amigo, mientras el otro hombre que estaba a lo lejos caía al suelo, luego los otros dos hombres compartían algunas palabras, después un abrazo y un ¿beso? - uno muy corto por estar en medio de una pelea -... bien eso era extraño para ella, nunca había visto algo semejante, no es que estuviera malo, simplemente ver eso era nuevo. Entonces una sombra surgió cerca del hombre caído y se dirigía velozmente hacia los otros dos, los iba a matar "CUIDADO" gritó con todo sus pulmones, los otros esquivaron el ataque, pero la sombra no se detenía, de hecho, se dirigía directo hacia ella.

Remy, quien estaba más cerca de la chica, corrió hacia ella, no había tiempo para cargar un naipe y arrojárselo, la sombra iba demasiado rápido para hacerlo, viendo que corriendo no alcanzaría a rescatar a la pequeña – quien asustada no se movía – sacó su bastón y lo usó para hacer un salto largo justo a tiempo para sacar a la niña del camino, mas él cayó cuando su pierna rozó la sombra amorfa llena de electricidad.

"Señor?" preguntó Helena, cuando vio que el hombre no se podía levantar. La sombra dio un giró más pequeño y más cerca de ellos para ir en su contra.

"Remy!"

"Diables" Exclamó cuando realizó en su situación.

La sombra se acercaba cada vez más, el Hombre se levantó, sangre caía de su nariz y boca, con un grito le dio más velocidad a la sombra.

Helena no sabía que hacer, iba a morir, de eso estaba segura, aquello que siempre quiso se cumpliría, pero aquel señor, esa persona que le había sacado de su cuarto, que no le había abandonado, que en esos diez minutos que llevaban de conocerse le había tratado bien y que notaba que era buena persona, no debía terminar ahí. Entonces la sombra avanzó más rápido y mortal.

Logan corrió contra el hombre que reía a carcajadas por que iba a cumplir su cometido, extrajo sus garras - al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Helena se volvían completamente negros y creaban una pequeña, pero suficientemente resistente muralla de oscuridad para contrarrestar el ataque - las enterró en el hombre colocando fin al enfrentamiento.

"Mercy, Helena" la niña sintió sus mejillas sonrojar cuando sus ojos volvieron a ser tan azules como los de Logan.

"¿Están bien?" cuando ambas miradas azules se cruzaron, Helena sintió sus mejillas sonrojar aún más. Los dos hombres sonrieron.

"Hay algo que debemos hablar, niña" Se apartaron para que la policía y los bomberos no les molestaran, los compañeros de Remy habían partido cuando se aseguraron que todos estaban bien. Hablaron por largo rato, le explicaron que ella era una mutante, con grandes poderes si debían fijarse en su padre – que también le explicaron que él era su padre y que no sabían por qué quería terminar con ella -, que sus poderes irían incrementándose y que debía aprender a controlarlos, le hablaron de la escuela de Xavier y todo lo que aprendería en ese lugar, le dijeron que si quería asistir, podrían llevarla esa misma noche y que del papeleo propio no se preocupara.

"Pero yo te dije, petite, que podías ir a donde tu quieras..." el _te toca decidir_ quedó en el aire.

"¿Us-ustedes... estarán ahí?" Ambos se miraron.

"Sí, pequeña, estaremos ahí para lo que sea que nos necesites" Habló Logan

"Entonces... hum... yo creo que sí quiero ir con ustedes a esa escuela, p-por que yo quiero ser tan fantásticos como ustedes..." terminó en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que los adultos le escuchasen

"Tu es déjà fantastique" Helena sonrió.

"Vamos, antes que la policía revise esta parte"

Salieron del recinto y se encaminaron a la casa de Remy, ya pronto saldría el sol. Lobezno y Gambito sintieron su mando derecha e izquierda, respectivamente, ser tomadas por una más pequeña. Ambos se miraron cuando una cálida sensación les recorrió el cuerpo. Sonrieron.

A mitad de camino, Helena se fue quedando dormida, Logan decidió cargarla en su espalda, ya que Gambito aún tenía resentida su pierna.

Por la mañana, Remy cayó en cuenta que la pequeña necesitaría un poco de ropa, ya que la suya había sido destruida en las explosiones y el consecuente incendio. Así que después de conseguirse unas cuantas prendas – y prometerle que cuando estuviesen en New York hacer una parada para comprarle algo de su gusto, cosa que la niña agradeció, por que sabía muy bien que el color rosa de su falda y el amarillo patito de su remera no iban con ella – tomaron un avión comercial.

En el avión les dieron el diario para que leyeran algo y no se aburriesen. Helena veía todo con ojos brillantes, asombrándose por todo.

El total de muertos eran doce niños – que deberían ser once, debido a que seguramente contaron a Helena dentro de los fallecidos - y un adulto, y veinte personas heridas... pudo haber sido peor, pensaron los involucrados, aunque lamentaban de corazón la pérdida de tanta vida inocente.

"Despierta, petite, pronto estaremos en casa" Le susurró Remy a la niña antes que el avión aterrizara.

Una sola palabra inundaba la mente de la niña. Casa

Continuará

Bien, primero: Lamento la tardanza, pero es que la imaginación fluía, pero soy tan mala redactando...

Segundo: recalco soy un asco en escribir acción...

Tercero: Helena NO es una mary sue, por que ya se sabe que su ataque es bakán, pero es débil a la vez frente a armas filosas; tampoco es hija de Logan – no confirmado -. El fic no se trata de Helena y Gambito con Logan, todo lo contrario es de Gambito con Logan relacionándose con Helena y todo lo que eso conlleva – y el secreto de ella que se sabe en el otro cap. -.

cuarto: lo sé, me apuré un poco, pero quería que apareciera, de hecho esto de Helena ocurriría en el cuarto cap, pero ya que les hice demorar tanto... es como una compensación.

Quinto: Nous allons significa Vamos y Tu es déjà fantastique es "tu eres fantástica" si me equivoque avise para cambiarlo n.n

Sexto: gracias a los reviews que me han llegado, me animan para avanzar XDD

Séptimo: review?

Se despide

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J. O Mito

INICIADO: Jueves 9 de Julio del 2009, 19.21

FINALIZADO: Martes 18 de Julio del 2009, 23.24


End file.
